User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 3: Chapter 2: This Is Halloween
I woke up and looked to my left, Mandy was gone. She must have gotten up before me. I looked to my right at my alarm clock to see it say: 8:47 p.m. I had blood stains on my clothes from my last mission. I took off my black undershirt and ripped jeans and changed into my pajamas. I walked outside my room and turned on the TV. It was the news. I turned it up the volume.'' "In the small town of Bullworth, the Happy Volts Asylum wasn't so happy today. An teen patient named Gary Smith, shot 3 orderlies and took over the asylum along with several armed inmates for about 3 hours. Then, out of nowhere, a Chevy truck smashed through the gates and 3 teenagers armed to the teeth, sprinted inside and saved one orderly from being killed." ''Then the orderly we saved appeared on the screen, talking into the microphone. ''"I was watching the TV monitors, and saw Gary Smith step out of his cell, and shoot 3 orderlies. Then an inmate grabbed me from behind, and he heard someone coming, so he held a gun to my head, and the doors burst open with 3 kids with guns, who saved me! I'm just so happy that I could go home to my wife and kids today." ''Then the screen turned back to the news anchor, ''"Thank you for that story. Gary Smith was also reported missing at the scene. Is it possible that the boys took him? Police are on the lookout for 3 boys about 15-18 years old. They must attend Bullworth Academy, since that's the only school in Bullworth. Here is some security camera footage." ''The screen turned to the footage. It showed very fuzzy images of James, Brian, and me shooting the attacking inmates. You couldn't really see our faces very well, which was good. The footage paused and had red circles around our heads. ''"If you have any information about these boys, call 1764-555-1827." ''I shut off the TV and thought to myself as I walked back to my room, "What if they find out who we were? What would happen to us? I hope that Doug can clear everything up with the cops. Yeah, he probably will." I jumped onto my bed, and went to sleep. . . My alarm clock beeped loudly and I shut it off. I dragged myself out of bed and put on my school uniform. My cell phone ringtone started playing 'Pick up your phone! Pick up your f**king phone! Don't make me scream it, bitch! PICK UP YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!' I answered it, "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice said on the other line, "Hello. I work for Weazel News. I know who you are and that you were in the gunfight at the asylum. We want to interview you for our next news report." I said, "I don't know what you're talking about. You must have the wrong number." I hung up. I ventured to English class and did an easy quiz. Then I went to math, and there was a new teacher who was in 'Mr. Fattrick's' place. She was wicked nice and gave us easy math problems to work on. When the bell rang, Ms. Danver's annoyed voice spoke over the loudspeaker, "Gregory Ryder, we have something from your mother for you in the office. Please come and recieve it." A little embarassed, I walked to the office and Ms. Danvers said, "Oh, Greg. We have a present sent by your mother." I tore open the package and it was a pirate costume. "That must be for Halloween tonight." Ms. Danvers said in a bored tone. I took the costume and went back to the boys dorm. It was 6:04, so I should get dressed into that costume. I put it on and walked outside. No prefects, no rules. Awesome! The pirate outfit had a sash, brown cargo pants, an eyepatch, a pirate hat, and a long black coat. I wrestled off some eggs off of this little kid and he ran away screaming. I pelted a few kids with eggs and as I was walking, I saw Algie with a HUGE bowl of candy. I went up to him and said, "Ya like that candy?" Algie nodded happily. I smirked and said, "Well, what if I.... took it!" I grabbed the bowl of candy out of Algie's lap and booked it. "Thanks for the candy, Peestain! Haha!!" I laughed. I ran into the boys dorm and went into my room. Brian and James were sitting on the floor, with a TV and an Xbox 360. I asked, "Where'd you guys get this?" James said, "Hahaa! Head shot, Brian! Oh, we bought this shit with our money from the job we did yesterday." Brian said, "Yeah, wanna play Modern Warfare 2 with us?" I smiled and said, "Oh, hell yeah, I'll play with you guys!" I grabbed the extra controller and played a Free for all match with them, while we ate the candy I stole from Algie. . . Category:Blog posts